Camp Disaster  One Shot
by lenebraes
Summary: What happens when Niley meets on a summer camp? ONE SHOT


Nick sighed in happiness when could finally step out of the old school bus walking onto the property from the summer camp he went to every year since he was 8 years old. He looked around seeing all kind of familiar face getting a slight hope he would finally find a friend that he could keep.

He has made a lot of friends in the past, yet somehow they always lost contact before the summer camp started again. He did have one friend, his older brother Joe but since 2 years ago he started to hang out with different people who he also soon chaired a bunk with.

"Come on stupid bag." Turning around he chuckled as he saw a thin brown haired girl with sunglasses pulling on her yellow back that was stuck between loads of bags. He shook his head lightly as she kept failing.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Need a hand with that?"

She looked up at him and raised her sunglasses up a bit forming a devilish smirk on her face. "Alright give it a hand. Let's see if you can do it."

He chuckled to himself and grabbed the bag as she let go of it. He took a deep breath and in one swift motion pulled it out of the big bag hope. He turned to her and held out her bag what made her drop her mouth.

"H...how b...but!" She stumbled looking at him quiet shocked.

"Years of practice. I've been coming to this camp since I was 8 years old. During that you'll learn how to pull out your bag out of a hope like this. Anyways I'm Nick." He said while holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"I'm Mi-"

"Miley Cyrus bunk 4!"

"Well that's my call got to go!" She said in a quick motion before leaving to her bunk. He watched her leave and shook his head in disbelieve that he even had a small sparkle of hope that they could be friend. What was he thinking?

"Nick Jonas bunk 5 now please."

He grabbed his bag and walked over to bunk 5 that was hidden deeper into the bushes then all the others except for the isolation bunk. He knocked on the door out of politeness before walking in. He smiled as he saw two guys he had chaired a bunk with before. Maybe he would make friends after all.

He wasn't sure if they would become friends for real this time and actually stay this time but he sure hoped so. He grabbed himself together and started unpacking all his belonging getting ready for another year of summer camp. Not having the slightest idea how different it would be.

2 DAYS LATER

"Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus , dishes today." A camp monitor announced into a microphone after everyone was done with their dinner.

"Cyrus how have you been?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face as they both entered the kitchen. "I've been good. How about yourself Jonas?" She asked him teasingly. "I've been just fine." He mumbled as he looked over at all the dishes waiting to be cleaned.

She bit her bottom lip as she noticed that he was looking at the dishes. She bit her bottom lip even deeper as she noticed a couple of dishes that still had food in them. "You know... I don't think you've had enough dinner."

"Huh? Wha-" He started until he felt food dumped on him. He widened his eyes at her in disbelieve. "You didn't."

"Looks like I mixed you up with the trash can."

"Oh Cyrus you better run."

"Like you would e- Oh god!" She squeaked out as she noticed him picking up a dish. She started running through the kitchen lightly screaming as he got closer to her each second. "Nick no! I...I'm so-" She started until she got cut of as he dumped the food from the dish over her.

She quickly turned around and glared at him as she tried to wipe the food off of her shirt. She looked up at him and smirked lightly as she stopped wiping off the food. "You know... how about you finally take a shower? You looks like it has been days ago." She started while slowly walking over to the sink.

"Cyrus don't even think about it. I'm warning you."

She shook her head lightly and placed her hands in the sink full of water and then made a swift motion throwing water to him. "Oh god look at you! You look like a soaked kitten."

"I warned you Cyrus." He told her truthfully before picking her up in his arms. "Nick no!" She squeaked as tried to move out of his arms. "Nick please! I'm wearing a white shirt! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that." With that he placed his hand in the water and with one swift motion he threw loads of water on her.

She screamed as the water hit her and started to move in his arms rougher. Before both of them good and well knew they started a fight mixed with food and water messing up the whole kitchen.

"Jonas? Cyrus? What are you two doing?" The camp monitor shouted as she looked around into the messed up kitchen.

They both swallowed as they heard their names. Nick quickly let go of Miley and the both looked at the camp monitor before taking in the big mess they made. They both took a step backwards before slowly looking back up at the camp monitor.

"Both of you have been nothing but trouble this summer. You two keep fighting all the time. What has happened to you two? I think it's time for the isolation bunk. Pack all your belongs and I'll meet you there in 30 minutes."

"What?" Nick chocked out as he widened his eyes. Chairing a bunch with her, alone? "No! Miss please. Give us one more chance."  
"I already gave you that chance yesterday Mr. Jonas. It's time that you and Miss Cyrus get to work alone or at least be able to face each other without fighting. Now both of you get your belongings. I'll meet you as I said there in 30 minutes. Now hurry up." The camp monitor said in a serious tone before turning on her heel making her way out of the kitchen.

Miley sighed and looked up at Nick who was already shooting her a glare. "I'm... sorry. I never expected anyone to see us. I know it was mostly always my fault to cost the fights so please don't let me ruin your summer. Go to your friends I'll clean this up and after that I'll pack and go to the isolation bunk myself. Don't worry I'll explain everything to the camp monitor." She whispered now looking away from him as she grabbed clean supplies.

"Mi-"

"No Nick. Go enjoy your summer you've been here for years and this my first. You want to be more here than me anyways." She whispered even softer as she started cleaning. She sighed as he still didn't go and turned around to him. "Go."

He sighed lightly and watched as she continued cleaning. He shook his head lightly and walked out to his cabinet feeling kind of guilty that he actually listened to her and let her take all the blame. He looked at his cabinet and opened the door walking in.

The guilty feeling came onto him even more as he laid down on his bed. Was it the right thing to do to let her take all the blame? She started the fights at times but he could have ignored them yet he didn't so he felt to blame as well. He sighed and closed his eyes deciding to take a rest and see where it brought him to.

LATER ON

Miley finished packing her bags and looked over at Demi her only friend at the whole camp. At school she was popular because she acted like a popular should but when she got home she completely transformed to a normal teenage girl that's actually shy. She wasn't good at making friends of school and that's why her parents send her to this summer camp.

"Demi. Can you come and keep me some company for a bit? I'm going to feel lonely."

"Sure Miles. Come on the sooner you get there the sooner you might get out of there again."

She smiled lightly at Demi while grabbing her bag and headed to the door. She walked out and looked down a bit soon being hugged sideways by Demi. "I never meant for this camp to be this bad. I didn't want to go but I did get excited when I got here. I ruined it for myself." She sighed and walked off with Demi to the isolation bunch.

WHEN THEY ARRIVE

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss but the kitchen took longer than I thought." Miley admitted as she walked up to the camp monitor.

"It's fine. Where's Jonas?" The camp monitor asked confused yet annoyed.

"I said he could go and enjoy the rest of the summer. He really did nothing wrong Miss. I most of the times started the fights without having a reason to just as today. I'm sorry Miss but he really doesn't deserve to be punished. Please don't take away his summer." Miley said softly not able to make eye contact with the camp monitor once.

The camp monitor looked at Miley curious ending up finding no sign of any lies. She sighed and nodded as she motioned for Miley to follow her as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and let Miley and Demi step in before she walked in herself. "Now Miley I don't want you to see this as everyone thinks you're unhand full. As soon as you calmed down and thought about everything you'll be back in for everything. If there's anything you know where to find me or any camp helper, alright?"

"Yes Miss."

She nodded lightly at Miley showing her a soft smile and walked back out closing the door behind her.

Miley looked over at Demi and sighed as she noticed Demi was looking at some of her friends playing tennis outside. She walked over to Demi and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Dems... go have fun." She mumbled in a soft tone.

Demi looked up at Miley biting her bottom lip unsure what to do. As Miley nodded at her to go she smiled lightly and hugged Miley tightly before running out.

LATER ON AT 11:30 PM

She tiredly put on her favorite pj, a long white shirt with long blue pj pants under. She laid down on her bed and looked around in the old mostly empty bunk. There was nothing more than 2 beds and a table with chairs. Now joined by her own belongings.

She jumped up as she heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly grabbed her old teddy bear she got for her birth close to her and walked away to the other side of the bunk as she started shaking scared. "W...who's there?"

"Miley it's Nick can you open the door please?"

She raised an eyebrow as she quickly walked over to the door and opened it. She looked at him kind of shocked that he would actually come and visit her. "What are you doing here? It's late you should be sleeping. I was just about to go to sleep as well."

"I wanted to come and check on you to make sure everything is alright here. I shouldn't have left you alone here. I should have came with you. I'm so sorry." she smiled at him and walked out of the bunk so she could hug him.

She wrapped her arms around him tight as the cold wind blew through her hair. "It's alright Nick. I told you to go back to your own bunk. Don't blame yourself. It's sweet of you that you came to check on me. No one else would have ever done that for me."

"What do you mean nobody else would have ever done this for you?" He pulled away a bit and placed his hand on her cheek making sure she wouldn't look away while answering his question.

She sighed and grabbed his hand squeezing it to keep her nerves down. "Everyone hates me Nick. They might not show it around me but they do. At school everyone hangs around with me because that makes them cool. The truth is that I don't want to be popular because everyone hates me."

He removed his hand from her cheek and leaded her to her bed making her sit down next to him. He turned sideways to her and grabbed both of her hands carefully giving her time to pull away if she wanted to but she didn't. He formed a light friendly smile still having a serious look also. "Why do they all hate you?"

"They hate me because I've done awful things in the past to a lot of them. I never meant to do them it's just that the ones who were popular then made me and you see I just wanted to fit in so I listened to what they said and bullied so many kids from my school. I should have never listened to them. I wanted to be loved but now I'm like the most hated person on school. Popular, yes, but it's not how I wanted it to be."

He nodded understanding what she was saying. He had a friend who went through just the same but that friend had gotten into it way to much that she couldn't get out of it anymore and became a real bitch. However he hoped he could make a difference with Miley. "Miley you need to stop bullying right now. It hurts people and it will also affect your life soon. If you don't stop it you'll never be able to stop. A friend of mine got through the same as you but now she's a serious stuck up bitch. You have to do something now and I can even help if you want."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you so much. How can I thank you in advance?" She whispered looking up at him.

"How about this?" He whispered in her ear stroking his hand over her leg. She giggled lightly and pushed him away playfully. "Hey back off. I may have been a popular but that doesn't mean I've slept with someone before." She widened her eyes as she revealed her secret quickly looking away turning bright red.

"Hey that's nothing to be embarrassed about. I haven't done it yet either." She looked back at him and smiled wrapping her arms around him again. He kissed her cheek lightly and pushed her down on the bed laying down next to her. "How about we get some sleep?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Stay with me?"

"I wouldn't want it otherwise." He pulled the covers over them and kissed her cheek again before turning off the light. "Night Smiley." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

She stroke his arm softy as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. It was as if he had no problems at all at the place he was now. She bit her bottom lip as she reached for him hand and intertwined they fingers. "How much I want a guy like you to hold my hand and say to his friends 'this is my girlfriend' proudly. But nobody would be proud to have me next to their side. I'm horrible."

"I would love to have you right next to me Miley."

She widened her eyes as she heard his voice and quickly looked away from him. "Y...you would?"

"Yes. Miley, this camp may have been a disaster for us so far but now I saw the true you there's nothing in this world that would stop me from being with you. You're not like people think you are. You're actually a shy caring girl and I love girls like that."

She felt a tear escape from her eye as she turned back to him cuddling closer to him. "I love guys like you." She whispered truthfully.

"Then how about we both give it a try and get together? Be my girlfriend Miley. I know we can work this out."

She nodded quickly and leaned up to him kissing him softly yet loving onto the mouth. After a while she pulled away and looked him right into the eyes. "I love you." She whispered before connecting her lips back on hers knowing this would be her first yet best camp ever.


End file.
